1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing vertical memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Producing highly integrated semiconductor devices continues to be a goal of designers. One way to increase integration is to increase the number of layers stacked in a vertical memory device, while at the same time reduce the thicknesses of those layers. However, reducing layer thickness may deteriorate the characteristics of the memory device, for example, due to coupling that may occur between neighboring, vertically arranged memory cells.